


Dearest

by StardustFandoms



Series: The Birthday Sonnets [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Holy Matrimony is referenced, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's slightly ooc, James/Kojirou POV, Sonnet, Uhm idk what to say its a sonnet about rocketshipping, and by slightly I mean a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustFandoms/pseuds/StardustFandoms
Summary: It's a sonnet inspired by Rocketshipping. That is all.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Series: The Birthday Sonnets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636870
Kudos: 16





	Dearest

Dearest, I don’t know how to begin 

For when I think of thee my mind goes blank 

Thou’s beauty to none is akin 

Remember that night, till the morn’ we drank 

And I can’t seem to take thee off my mind 

Thy’s saccharine sweetness lingers still 

On my tongue and your hands so kind 

Ghost across my skin with such practiced skill 

If the world I could give, it would be yours 

My queen, we may not have riches nor wealth 

But those matter naught if we have amour 

And I love you, in sickness and in health 

Prepare for trouble, and make it double 

Cause fate paired us, but love made a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash.


End file.
